extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Hi, welcome to Bionicle sets and creations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Master Toa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Master Toa (Talk) 23:05, 30 June 2009 Hi M1! Take a look at my sandbox (link). It's a prototype for a new Main Page. What do you think? ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 07:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Er... About 12 hours ago, you said you had to hurry to school. And you're not back yet. Strange. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 11:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Matoro1 leave a message on my talk not my userpage in undid it now. For your information this for both (Sets) & (MOCS) this wiki is for so have fun. Hey Matoro1 I saw how many articles you made, I hereby promote you to ROLLBACK! (people yay in background) Hello Please do not put anything inappropiate on pages please You have a template saying: please d o not plagriase this page or matoro1 will come to your house and rip your ears off! Would people want to come to this wiki if they saw that? Yes I know that you're from custom bionicles. And I know you are a bit weird(sorta) but thanks for changing your template at least it will give a few people a laugh. Try making your userpage Silence I kill you! XP just kidding You have the same userpage on Bionicle reviews wiki strange well see ya later TOM!!! HAHAHA No should I delete it or just keep I'm confused! Oh Matoro1 If you have been wondering for a long time I live in england. You deserve this Aterius Seems like you didn't notice I answered. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 11:57, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Gallon O' Milk M1, you say you denied him sysop? On the BIONICLE Reviews Wiki, I suppose. Then, I suggest you block him there. Vandals deserves being blocked no matter where they vandalized. However, my opinion doesn't matter very much there, so this is only my opinion. He vandalized TBW, btu I'm sure you noticed. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 18:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I unblocked him on TBW. (Read his talk page for details) I ask you to keep an eye on him when I can't, and block him if he tries to vandalize anywhere, no matter where. Thanks. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 18:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Matoro1 can Master Toa join the order of tollubo? Ok put him in the Ice tribe and the iconox tribe and guess what someone hyjacked my account! I'm not joking please believe me. I know that but when you log in there's a box saying remember my login on this computer I don't know if he clicked that Thanks for the tip you Hello can you help with this. Adventures of the Order of Tollubo It's supposed to be a story serial of try and make this User:Matoro1/Story planner it will help you don't have to create it. Oh remember your little bro Jollun can you ask him to join (HE's related to you so he can help) Ok Hey M1, could my main character Toa Nikilia a Toa who travels to Bara Magna, be in the Order of Tollubo? He goes to Bara Magna in the 4th Book of my series. Bionicle Restoration [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before???!!! 22:29, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Ok you do that in the meantime have some fun! Matoro1 When you are going to make an article about real BIONICLES you Have to Put this in Alternate Universe:(ARTICLE HERE) because it will clash with other articles or stories like this: Tarduk was an agori in the jungle tribe Ok heres a story piece: But then Tarduk died because he exploded. Do You Get it now it just won't work so remember to do that I'll move some but if thre is a way to rename them I will rename them. Can you help me Ok Matoro1 I have set a challenge to you. You can ask one person to help you. Ok heres the challenge create this page and set 3 contests. It can be any contest you like and any rule you like so make this page Tell me if you can do this or not. Steps *Create the page *Ask someone to help *Set up 3 contests with rules *Ask anybody you know on different Wikis to join *Find 3 Users who has got the best Bionicle entry *Done Matoro1 remeber that message I gave you about that Tarduk thingy. I just realised You needed to put an Alternate Universe section Like this Ok Heres an example. Ackar History Blah Blah Alternate Universe Ackar was a Glatorian in the order of tollubo but then He died Do You get It now Alternate Universes section Like the One you did on the Vastus page Matoro1 I need to go to school now so CYA L8TER Swine Flu Whoah, be careful! We really don't want you to get sick. BTW, I noticed you're an admin on four wikis now! Good job! – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 08:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, technically, one could be an admin on every wiki in existence, but that's impossible, as one can't be active on that many wikis. So, yeah, it's a question about how many wikis one can be active on at the same time. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 09:15, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Look take a look at this page Master Glatorian I fixed it Oh and don't get sick you are really good at this Wiki